


Come Back

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blankets, Cake, Candy, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gifts, Loneliness, Napping, Other, Pizza, Polyamory, Rain, Relationship(s), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed, Tears, fake flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Brock is feeling lonely and wants his boyfriends back at home.





	Come Back

Brock was upset. He was alone in their shared house and didn't know where the other two were. Luke and Tyler left while he was recording. So after he was done and had finished editing, he had looked around the house. When he didn't see them he frowned and got nervous. This was a normal thing that happened. Brock knew he shouldn't worry, but yet it was a thing his brain did. Brock bit his lip and scratched at his arm making it red. Where did they go? Would they come back? What if they didn't? He started to tear up as he went up to their bedroom and covered himself with the blanket they had. Brock started to play Cinderella to forget about it and feel better. Soon Brock was breaking down and the tears were flooding as he kept thinking. He wanted it to stop as he covered his lips to make sure no sound got out. The brunette man kept wiping the tears away but it didn't work. He took deep breaths as he laid down and curled up. Brock tried to listen to the movie, but he couldn't. At some point he passed out and the tears would dribble out a bit with small whimpers.

Luke and Tyler had a small argument about the things Brock would love more as the older held the umbrella over them. The two were holding bags of candy, flowers, fake and real, flower crowns and a cake. The two messed with each other after they got back to the house. Luke opening the door and held it open for Tyler. The door closed when they both in. The sound of the movie was playing through the house. Brock was the obvious answer of why it was being played. The two of them kicked off their shoes and walked up stairs to where the move was being played. Opening the door they saw said man passed out on their bed. Luke and Tyler smiled and walked over and place the things down on the small table that was in there. "Brock? Hun?" The words came out from the oldest lips as he and the tallest sat next to the sleeping man. The response they had been given was a small hum. "Brock. Honey, we got you some stuff." Tyler said wiping the tears he saw slipping out away.

The next thing that Brock knew was all three of them wearing flower crowns. Cake and pizza placed around bed with random candy wrappers around them. The movie, Hercules, playing in the background as the three all were curled under the blanket and eating random bites of things. Brock was happy cause he now had his Luke and Tyler with him and making sure that he wouldn't be lonely like he said he was earlier. The three continued to watch random Disney made movies. Brock and Tyler passed out after they cleaned up with Luke. The raven haired man coming back up to see them cuddled close up to each other. Of course this was an adorable site for the oldest as he ended up with a picture of the two. A small smile on Luke's face as he goes and lays with them. Tyler and Brock waiting up for a few seconds and smiling as they were finally joined by the last. The oldest getting squished between his boyfriends before he gave them both forehead kisses. Joining the two in their slumber and smiling as he passed out.


End file.
